


another broken kid

by lemonyellowlogic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy's discs, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ranboo lives with techno and phil, ranboo's tears burn him, set right after ranboo discovers the cat disc under his base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellowlogic/pseuds/lemonyellowlogic
Summary: “You sure are attached to another kid, huh?”Phil flinched, looking at his eldest son, who smiled at him grimly.He sighed, “Maybe. You didn’t see him earlier, Tech. He was shaking in a pit of his own creation, crying and broken. He asked…”“What? What did he ask?”“...He asked me to kill him, Techno.”-o-phil discovers ranboo in shock after the truth behind the disc was revealed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 686
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	another broken kid

He did it.

He was evil, he betrayed everyone. He destroyed the community house, the first-ever building on the server, the first home of the god of this world, all for what?

If he destroyed the community house, then it was his fault Tommy betrayed Techno, his fault Dream destroyed L’Manburg. It was all his fault, and he doesn’t even remember.

Ranboo felt frozen, the destroyed landscape of his home all around him.

The air tasted cold and stung his nostrils as he struggled to breathe. He knelt in front of the chest that held the disc, but his trembling hands could only hold it open as he stared at the plastic. He shook harder as his tears began to burn his skin, sizzling and hissing as he stayed frozen there.

How could anyone trust him if he knows he can’t trust himself? He blew up the community house, had been Dream’s little spy on the inside for who knows how long, and once Dream finds out that he knows the truth, he’ll kill him with no remorse.

Just by living, he’s putting everyone he cares about in danger. He can’t move, he can’t breathe, he’s evil, he’s the one thing he never wanted to be.

He hears the crunching footsteps of boots in the snow approach the pit he dug and stop suddenly.

“I-Ranboo, what the hell happened?”

Ranboo couldn’t move, he just shook harder, the sense of danger creeping up his back as his eyes began to blur. 

“No, no,” He could tell he was turning, he could tell his stress and fears were catching up on him and he was changing, but he didn’t want to. He whined loudly as he dropped the lid of the chest, clutching at his hair and pulling as he felt his claws grow sharper.

“Ranboo?”

Phil jumped down into the hole, spreading his wings out to help ease the fall, and began to walk closer to Ranboo’s form.

Ranboo whimpered, turning around in panic towards Phil. The winged man’s eyes grew wide and his mouth popped open at the site of the hybrid teen. Deep tunnels eroded by tears were dug into his cheeks, the skin splitting to allow his jaw to widen beyond normal, his heterochromatic pupils pinning at the sight of the man.

“I...Ranboo?”

The boy flinched, curling in on himself, spindly tail wrapping tightly around his thigh and his claws digging into his jacket sleeves, pricking holes into the fabric and then his skin. He whimpered, “Phil, go, I don’t-I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t, you won’t.” Phil walked closer, arm outstretched.

Ranboo sobbed, shaking his head furiously as he leaned on the chest, “No, no, no, I’m not safe, I don’t know what’s going on, I’m bad, I’m bad, I’m bad, Phil. I’m dangerous, I’m bad, I’m-”

Phil cut him off with a hug, holding the tall, lanky enderboy close to his chest as he continued to weep, his long arms wrapping around the winged man. Phil cupped the teenager’s head as he gazed around the scenery. 

The pit was dug frantically, looking more like an unfinished and messy explosion than a manmade hole, but, by the dirt-covered enchanted shovel he spied near Ranboo, he could tell that the boy had dug it himself. There was a chest, and something in it caused this spiral, this panic that rippled so deep in the boy that he began to change.

“I’m a monster, Phil,” The boy whispered, shaking harder and harder as his tears burnt his skin.

Phil sucked in a breath, the boy in his arms looking the same as the one reading inside with pink hair and tusks. Techno had sobbed in his arms when he was a teenager over the voices, about his race, about how different he was and how monstrous he appeared.

“No, you’re not. You’re a child, Ranboo.”

Ranboo pushed Phil away, “No, I betrayed everyone, Phil!”

“You didn’t betray us,” Phil reached out.

“I did!” The enderboy shrieked, the common language he spoke becoming warped with ender as he sobbed harder. Phil felt chills ripple up his back and he swallowed, grabbing the boy's hands to force him to stop scraping at his scaled skin.

“What happened, Ranboo?”

A beat passed before he whispered, “I blew up the community house, Phil.”

Phil’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead but his voice remained steady, “You did what?”

Ranboo flinched, “I did it, but I didn’t know I did. I...I kept losing my memory book and I didn’t know I did it, but the voice...he told me I did it and I didn’t believe him but-”

“The voice?”

Ranboo bit at his lip and broke the skin, “I...have a voice...in my head…”

Phil could only see his eldest son as he listened to the young hybrid.

“He...he sounds just like Dream...but it’s not him...it’s me...it’s my head telling me things I don’t want to believe.”

Ranboo swallowed, gnawing on his bottom lip and whining as tears continued to carve lines down his cheeks. Phil reached up and tried brushing away the tears but Rnaboo just hissed, flinching away from his touch.

“I’m sorry,” Phil apologized and Ranboo hiccuped, shaking his head side to side, his hair flopping in front of his eyes as he wept harder, “It’s...Phil, he told me that I was evil, that I destroyed the community house.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s real,” Phil tried to say, But Ranboo shook his head again.

“No, no! He’s right, Phil! I found-I found a disc. A disc Dream gave to me to hide and I didn’t even know. It’s-it’s here, Phil, that’s why everything is bad and broken, it’s because of me.”

“The backyard can be fixed, it’s not-”

“Not just the backyard, Phil! Everything! Everyone’s homes, everyone’s lives, they’re all ruined because of me and my dumb memory! I ruined it all! It was my fault Tommy got exiled! Then he hurt Techno and then the Community House got blown up and then L’manburg was destroyed! It’s all my fault!”

He collapsed into Phil’s arms a second time, and Phil just sat there holding the boy. His mouth was set in a tight line and he stared at the chest behind the boy, filled with one of the most valuable things on the server.

“K-kill me, Phil.”

“What?” Phil jumped, pulling away from Ranboo.

“Just kill me, I don’t want to keep hurting people. Maybe I’ll-I’ll respawn far away and not remember anything again, maybe I can start over, Phil.”

“I’m not...Ranboo, I won’t kill you,” Phil’s voice was hard but watery, his broken boy collection just keeps adding and adding.

“...Please.”

“I refuse to kill you, Ranboo.”

“You should.” His voice was quiet and weak as he shook harder, fear gushing through him again.

“I won’t,” He grabbed Ranboo’s hands, on which the claws had receded, “Look at me, Ranboo.”

The boy sniffled but looked up, staring at Phil’s nose and Phil ignored it, knowing how difficult eye contact was for the ender hybrid.

“Whatever you did, you still don’t deserve death, okay?”

“...But I do.”

“No, you don’t, Ranboo. I-” He cut himself off, running a hand through his hair roughly before picking the boy up. The enderman hybrid yelped, confused as Phil adjusted him in his arms, wings pushing out to balance himself as he walked back to Techno’s house.

“W-what’s happening?”

“You’re gonna stay with us for now. We...we’ll discuss everything tomorrow, okay, mate? But for now, I don’t you to have to think about..things like that. You’re a good kid, Ranboo. No one deserves death, but you the least, okay?”

The boy hummed quietly, snuggling down into Phil's arms as he walked up the stairs and pushed open the door with his foot. Techno looked up from his book, eyeglasses low on his nose. He rose an eyebrow at the site and Ranboo reddened, looking away as Phil cupped the back of his head.

“Why’s he here? Doesn’t he have his own house?”

“It's a bit of a mess right now and not the safest. He’s going to stay here tonight and we’ll work on it tomorrow.”

“What do you mean ‘it’s a mess’?”

Phil sighed as he placed the tired boy down on a chair and opened up a window, pointing it out. Techno’s eyes grew huge as he saw the yard torn up, looking as if an explosion had racked through it,

He turned quickly towards Ranboo, pointing a finger, “What did you do?”

The boy jumped, tears welling up in his eyes again, “I’m-I’m sorry, I-”

“Techno, quit it.”

“But he-”

“We’ll discuss it in the morning.” Phil’s voice was stern and final, “He’s still panicking, Tech. Just give him time.”

Phil’s words forced Techno to notice Ranboo’s burned cheeks and shaking shoulders and he blinked, mouth forming a thin line, “Oh...fine. But just for tonight.”

“Just for tonight,“ Phil smiled, “Can he sleep in your bed? We have things to discuss and you barely use it anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Techno waved his hand, “Sure.”

Ranboo blinked as he looked at the conversation between the two, and he coughed, “I-I’m okay, you don’t need to-”

“I know I don't need to, kid, but I’m choosing to be a good persona and not force a kid to lay on the ground after he exhausted himself. Just let us do this, ‘kay?”

Both Phil and Ranboos seemed confused at Techno’s statement, but Ranboo slowly nodded, looking down and picking at his nails, “Okay...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Phil, you got something for those burns?”

Phil pursed his lips, “Maybe. Ranboo, do you think regeneration or fire resistance would be better?”

“I...don’t know. I’ve never really done anything to treat them before...but, uh, probably regen, since they aren’t technically caused by fire…”

“Right,” He turned and opened a chest next to the fire palace, searching quickly before pulling back with a half-filled bottle and some bandages.

He bent down over Ranboo’s face and gave him a sheepish smile, “This might sting for just a moment.”

“It’s okay.”

Phil folded over a bandage and pressed it to the opening of the bottle, tipping it over for a few seconds before flipping it back right side up. He then dabbed the dampened bandage onto the burns, squeezing Ranboo’s shoulder as the boy jumped at the cool touch of the potion.

He coated the burns thinly before grabbing two squares of bandages and pressing them onto Ranboo’s face, pulling out a spool of medical tape and affixing the bandages to his face.

“Done.”

Phil went to move his hand away but Ranboo leaned into it, eyes closed and head heavy. Phil smiled, picking the tired boy in his arms and managing to get him onto the next floor. 

He laid him onto the small cot that Techno slept in and pulled the covers over him. The boy’s shoes were loose on his feet and they were easy to remove, as well as his tie and suit jacket. The boy turned over, facing away from Phil, but Phil couldn't help but softly smile, carding a hand through the boy's multi-colored hair.

“You sure are attached to another kid, huh?”

Phil flinched, looking at his eldest son, who smiled at him grimly.

He sighed, “Maybe. You didn’t see him earlier, Tech. He was shaking in a pit of his own creation, crying and terrified. He asked…”

“What? What did he ask?”

“...He asked me to kill him, Techno.”

The piglin sucked in a breath and Phil kept speaking, “He had a disc, gifted to him by Dream. Tommy’s cat disc. He’d been being used by the man for a long while now, maybe even destroying the community house, and he thought he deserved death for it. I couldn't leave him be, leave him alone there to do something drastic on his own.”

“I get it.” Techno’s eyes gazed somewhere Phil couldn't see, but he recognized the guilt starting to pool in the eyes of his son.

“Techno, losing Wil and Tommy weren't your faults, Tech.”

He laughed bitterly, “You sure? Wilbur destroyed everything and forced you to kill him because I couldn’t help him enough. Tommy betrayed me at a moment’s notice the second I wasn't useful to him. I...Phil, please...don't adopt this kid too. I can’t handle another broken kid hating me.”

“Techno,” Phil’s eyes softened and he raised an arm to hug his son as he continued to soothe the boy on the bed with the other. Techno nuzzled up to Phil’s side and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not planning on adopting him, Techno. He’s just a kid in need and we’re here to help. He doesn’t have to be family, but he’s here, so don’t force yourself to not even attempt to trust someone new, okay?”

Techno swallowed, “We don’t even know if he’s a puppet for that green bastard or not.”

“We’ll discuss it with the kid tomorrow, we’ll learn the truth directly from him. But for now, get yourself some sleep too, okay? I’ll still be right here when you wake up.”

Techno's eyes were narrowed but there was something soft and nervous behind the projected uncaring, “Promise?”

“I promise,” He wrapped a wing around his boy and the piglin shivered at the warmth, leaning harder onto Phil's side. Phil watched the enderboy’s sleeping form while he also spied on his son slowly leaning heavier and heavier on him.

Things weren’t good and hadn't been for a while. They still may not be even fine for much longer, but they were on the right path, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should know by now that i take wayyyyy too long to finish writing fics afgshdjfgdhjdf i started writing this right after the scene happened but now it's februrary lol
> 
> feel free to comment thoughts and opinions!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lemonyellowlogic or on twitter @lmonyllowlgic !!


End file.
